


Long awaited revanche

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke isn't surprised when Casey is finally ready to stand up for himself





	Long awaited revanche

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: unexpected

It happened after gym in the locker room. Most of the guys were already gone; it was Friday, and everyone wanted to leave school behind as quick as possible. Beside of Casey, who always waited until everyone was gone before he stepped into the shower. Today, though, Gabe seemed to have other plans. The star player of the football team was still hanging around in the locker room, glaring at Casey now and then with a mean grin on his face.

Zeke rolled his eyes. What a stupid prick, who expected that everyone was lying to his feet. Just, Casey didn't. Because Casey was much smarter than Gabe and the other dumbheads at school. Casey stubbornly went his way; he didn't care much about unwritten school rules. 

The problem was: Casey was skinny. And small. And the favorite victim of the jocks. Barely a day where he didn't go home from school without a black eye, a bloody nose or a bruise on his forehead. First Zeke had felt guilty because he didn't step in. Probably he would have been able to stop them;. He was an outsider at the school like Casey, but he was a king, not a geek. Everyone respected him, even the jocks. But then he had noticed the determined glance in Casey's unique, blue eyes and he had known it.

The day would come, and Casey would be ready to stand up for himself. He didn't need anyone to play his guardian.

„Hey, loser.“  
Gabe put one of his feet onto the bench beside the boy, the sneaker thick with dirt.  
„I have a job for you to do.“

Instead of ignoring him, as usual, Casey looked up.  
„Want me to suck your dick?“ he asked, his voice calm as ever.

Oh?! Zeke stiffened with surprise; this was for sure not what he had expected. But it could get interesting.

It was deadly silent in the locker room, despite of Gabe's gasping for breath. Finally, he seemed to find his self-control again; he straightened up and clenched his hands.  
“Did you just imply that I'm a fucking fag?“

„No, I don't. I don't need to imply anything. Because I know the truth.“

Zeke noticed Gabe wincing and smirked. Strike! Obviously, Casey had discovered a secret not even Zeke knew about. Which didn't happen often. Big compliment.

Next Casey pulled some pictures out of his backpack and threw them on the floor right in front of the jock's feet. Gabe grabbed for a hold at the locker beside him, wild panic written on his face, shaking visibly.

„What … what do you want?“  
His voice raspy, barely to understand, his eyes flickering with nervousness.  
„I … have 50 dollars but you can get more on Monday.“

And the world was turned around. The fool had the power; the king was lost. Zeke grinned inwardly. Interesting, how quick things could change.

But Casey shook his head.  
„You want the pics? Take them as a present.“  
He bent down to pick them up, thrust them into Gabe's hand. Finally, he looked up again, searching for eye contact.  
„But let us put some things straight. You will never touch me again. Nor one of your stupid buddies. Otherwise, I can't guarantee that the negatives don't find the way to Delilah. Get that?“

Zeke chuckled. Delilah, huh? That was a funny twist. Bitchy bitch was Gabe's girlfriend. But she also loved every good scandal which would increase the print run of the school's magazine. Not difficult to guess what choice she would make. Even Gabe seemed to know that.

„Shit, Casey ...“

„Oh, you remember my name? Great.“  
Suddenly he smiled wide.  
„But to be honest, I don't care. You can give me names as much as you want but stay out of my radar. And we will be best friends.“

…

Casey had just started to strip off his shirt when Zeke stepped forward. 

„Gratulations,“ he said.  
„You did it!“

The boy stared at the stretched out hand and frowned.  
„What do you want, Zeke?“

"Would be interesting to know what was in these pics."

Casey smirked slightly.  
"None of your business, I guess."

„Whatever. You did a good job. I'm sure he will never ever dare it again, even to look you down.“

Casey shrugged, his eyes deep blue and full of mistrust.  
„And why do you care? As long as I can remember you never were interested in anyone else but yourself. Least of all in me. I'm just the invisible geek, the punching ball of the jocks. Not worth it to get any attention.“

Zeke kept quiet for a moment.  
„You are wrong,“ he finally answered.  
„I did always believe in you. You are the most stubborn shit I've ever met. I knew your day would come and you would find a way to make them pay for everything.“

Finally, he relaxed and a grin sneaked onto Casey's lips.  
„It feels good,“ he admitted.

Zeke smiled.  
„I know.“  
And after a short moment of hesitating, he continued.  
„Maybe we should celebrate a bit this evening? Wanna come over to me?“  
It didn't happen often that he invited someone home; it was his sanctuary in the midst of his wild life, the only place where he dared to drop down the mask of the tough, uncaring guy.

Casey's eyes sparkled when he nodded.  
„Sounds like a plan.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
